Stanger Dreams
by AngelicTiff
Summary: Little four-year-old Spencer Reid can't find his dad, but there's someone there to help him out. One-Shot.


**Stranger Dreams**

**Hope you enjoyed it. A Present for 11-11-11**

**Warning: Fluff?  
><strong>

_Morning rose silently, the soft fluttering of birds echoed in the fatigued atmosphere. Clouds drifted lazily around the air, blocking the sun every now and then to create gentle silhouettes on the pavement. All were content to bask in the warmth and continue with life. A young four-year-old, in particular, begged to differ. _

_Spencer, aged four, cried as he found himself lost at the park, unable to spot his father. He couldn't find the man, having spotted a duck in the pond and he had gone over to it. His uncle must not have seen the duck because he had obviously kept walking._

"_Hey there, why the tears?" a disembodied voice asked and Spencer slowed his tears, hiccupping as he looked around._

"_I can't find my dad," Spencer said miserably and he turned around, wondering where the voice had come from. As he glanced to his left, he looked up to see a man looking down at him. Spencer knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but this man was the only one around right now and he really wanted his daddy back._

_The man had dark hair and looked a little like some man he saw once or twice when his mom took him out somewhere. He looked friendly though and Spencer sniffed before he raised his arms up to be picked up. The man complied and lifted him up into the air._

"_Why can't you find your dad?" Gideon asked, taking in the little boy who had suddenly desire to be held by a complete stranger. The child must be distressed then, wanting comfort but unable to get it. The little boy wore a pair of glasses and his brown hair was a little messy, but he looked your everyday child._

"_I went to look at the duck cause my daddy said I could pick anything I wanted to day. I'm five today and I got all happy so I forgot to hold my dad's hand," the child said ashamedly. "Dad wasn't right by me when I looked up!" _

_Jason contemplated how to find the boy's father. He was a Profiler, but he was only recently seemed that the little boy's birthday was today and he'd gotten separated from his father was all. At least it wasn't any kidnapping or something like Jason had been dealing with ever since he got the job. Kidnapping... Death... All those horrors, it was nice to have a simple lost child to deal with right now.  
><em>

"_Can you describe him to me? I can help you find him," Jason assured and the child looked thoughtful before nodding, his tears forgotten. _

"_He's old and really tall," the boy explained. Jason chuckled at the description. "He wears a funny tie with red dots all over and he has a fuzzy face that tickles when you get near his mouth."_

_So, he had a mustache? The tie might help him at least. Gideon nodded and quietly explained to the boy he was going to take him around the park to help him look. Setting the child down, he set the unknown boy down and took his hand._

_It only took ten minutes before Gideon found a man calling for a little boy, looking quite distressed._

"_Daddy!" the little boy called and he let go of Gideon's hand, rushing towards his father and tackling him. The father looked quite relieved to have his son returned to him and he looked up at Jason._

"_Thank you for finding my son," the man thanked, sitting the boy on his hip and letting the boy squirm about. The boy finally settled on latching his little arms around his father's neck, yawning tiredly now that his excitement wound down.  
><em>

"_No, dad. We found you!" the man's son argued. _

"_So you did," the man laughed. _

"_It was all thanks to the kid," Jason said with a smile. "Happy Birthday to your son." Maybe he should go see his own son and hang out with him for the the little boy find his father made him want to see his son at least.  
><em>

"_How'd you know Mr…" _

"_Jason Gideon," he introduced. "Your son told me he was turning five today." He waved goodbye to the little boy—who introduced himself as Spencer—and took his leave._

"…cer… Spencer!"

Spencer Reid woke up with a snap and he glanced blearily around him to find he was on the BAU plane. His coworkers all looked at him, clearly worried for the boy. This case had been a tough one and he'd been the first to fall asleep on the jet ride home.

"Alright there Spencer?" Morgan asked. Spencer looked at the man, having honestly not remembered meeting Jason before college until now. That dream… It was a real memory and having just finished up the case with his father, he'd been having frequent dreams of his childhood. God, if only Jason were here now…

"Yeah, I'm alright," Spencer finally said. He could think about it later anyhow. Spencer smiled to himself, wondering if would ever get in touch with the man he'd come to see as a father. He looked around at Morgan and the others, all looking at him in concern.

One day…

**I know it's short and all, but I'm behind on Who You Are now because of my computer crashing and all that. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Any mistakes made are because... just because. Sorry? I just wanted to do a little one-shot so I didn't pay much attention to what I did to be honest. The timeline is the Season four episode with William Reid in it.  
><strong>


End file.
